


Take It Off

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is a nude model, Frottage, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, delayed thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Really, it shouldn't have taken Steve Rogers this long to figure out that the nude model for his life drawing class was attractive. That said, he kind of wished he hadn't noticed, because now he was having a hard time thinking of anything else





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to more self-indulgence
> 
> We're going to cringe a bit because I was inspired to write this because I overheard a conversation about someone finding out that a person they were freelancing for had a Prince Albert piercing
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy <3

The 7 A.M. life drawing class had seemed like such a good idea when Steve was arranging his schedule for the semester. But when his alarm went off at 6 on that first Saturday, it seemed like a markedly worse idea. He wasn’t entirely sure how much coffee was safe for him to consume, but he got the feeling he was going to find out as the semester progressed.

When the model came out and disrobed, Steve didn't really do more than blink a bit, take another sip of his coffee, and mentally panic because how was he supposed to get the shape of that piercing right every time?

Steve wasn’t actually sure he registered anything else about the guy the entire time he was there, regardless of how many times Steve drew him over the course of three hours.

It really said something about him that it took almost three sessions for Steve to realize that the guy he’d been drawing was kind of ridiculously hot.

Unfortunately hot, really. A pretty boy face with a body to match, all topped off with salacious piercings that Steve just wanted to play with. All Steve wanted to do when revisiting his sketches of the man was weep.

“Nat, I’m serious, if you saw the guy you’d understand,” he complained, sprawled out on the floor of her dorm while she tapped away on her phone.

“You say that now, but how long were you staring at him before you started lusting?” she asked in turn. He could pretty much  _ hear _ her smiling even if he was at the wrong angle to see it. “I have to say, though, I didn't peg you for a size queen.”

Steve huffed, rolling onto his stomach to bury his face in the thin cream carpet. He was only a couple feet away from the plush, bright pink rug that either Nat or her roommate brought into the dorm, but he couldn’t bring himself to move to lay on it. “It’s not just that his dick is big, Natasha. I mean, it  _ is _ , and I have no idea how he stays conscious if that thing gets hard, but I mean…” He trailed off, lips twisting up into almost a scowl. “He’s got it fucking  _ pierced _ . And I’m not entirely sure how I’m supposed to look at that and not want to drag him to bed.”

“I’m sure you say that about every life model you have to work with, Steve. Stare at anyone nude long enough and they’re bound to start looking attractive eventually. Look at me and Clint.”

Now, Steve actually looked up at her, propping himself up on his elbows. “Nat, I can promise you that the whole thing is only attractive in theory. You’re sleep deprived, in a room full of people who are  _ also  _ barely awake and the only thing you can really think is how the hell you’re supposed to draw that weird angle the model’s leg is at. And I’m almost positive that the model doesn’t think the experience is attractive either.”

Silent laughter shook her shoulders, her full mouth stretched into a wry grin even though she didn't look up from her phone. “Well, no, I wouldn’t want a lot of half-awake people staring at my breasts, but I’m also not an exhibitionist. Go back to talking about how hot he is; maybe it’ll start to sink in if you go on about it more.”

Even though Steve rolled his eyes, he really didn't need any more prompting to do so. “It’s ridiculous, you know? Like, he’s got this long hair that he sometimes wears loose and I just want to pull on it. How am I supposed to focus on doing anything when it’s just there looking so soft?”

“Are you going to ask him out?”

That brought Steve up short. Ask him out? Steve hadn’t even spoken to him. “I can’t just ask him out, Nat. That would be so weird.”

“Weirder than telling me about how big his dick is and how pretty his eyes are.” He could feel her rolling her eyes. “He’s a sweetheart, Steve. I’m sure he’d be flattered.”

Something about that felt wrong. Wrong enough that Steve forced himself at least mostly upright, glaring at her from his knees. “How do you know he’s a sweetheart?”

There was something entirely unperturbed about the look she shot him, setting her phone down on her stomach. “James, right? Blue-capped body jewelry?”

Steve’s blood definitely went cold. He racked his brain, trying to remember what the hell his professor had introduced the model as.  _ Was _ it James? Shit, he was pretty sure it was.

And he definitely could recall the dark blue balls that capped off the barbells through his nipples as well as the thick half-ring that went through the head of his cock.

“You can’t tell him about any of this,” he warned, knowing full well that he wasn’t particularly threatening to her.

He was pretty sure no one actually scared her, so it was a lost cause from the start.

There wasn’t even a hint of repentance in her eyes when she answered, “It’s entirely too late for that, but if it helps I’ve only been telling him the good parts. Like how you compared the size of his dick to your wrist.”

Great. Fantastic. If there was a god up there, he hoped they would strike him dead right then and there. He was almost positive he was blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down his throat, hot and bright red and definitely not flattering. “Nat, what the hell?”

Her answering grin was full of sharp teeth and sharper intentions. “Mostly because I think you two would be cute together, honestly. And now you have an excuse to talk to him, because I know you’re going to apologize to him the second you see him.”

Sometimes, Steve was pretty sure that he hated Natasha. And he especially hated that she was definitely right about that.

* * *

He couldn’t say anything before class started. James usually came in well after the students were settled, forcing him to stay after and try to catch him before he left.

It didn't take him long to pack up his things, nervously staying where he was as he waited for James to come out of the back room.

At least he would probably be clothed this time, Steve reasoned to himself. It was probably better to talk to him when James wasn’t awkwardly nude or under a silky robe with nothing else.

Or. That’s what he thought until James emerged in tight black jeans and a shirt that probably wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be sheer, but it was definitely worn thin enough that Steve could see the outline of the barbells through his nipples anyways. And to top it all off, the leather jacket slung over his shoulders looked unbelievably soft in spite of the numerous zippers decorating it.

Christ. Steve wasn’t strong enough for this.

He looked just as surprised as Steve felt, pausing just outside the door with his eyes locked on Steve’s.

God, right. He needed to stop mentally undressing James and actually apologize for, well. Ogling him and talking about him. Which was half of what he was currently doing.

Steve stood up a little jerkily, very nearly upsetting an easel in the process which was all kinds of embarrassing.

“I’m sorry. I never should have said any of those things about you.”

James blinked a couple times, adjusting his grip on the jacket. A small, wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Well. I probably wouldn’t mind if you wanted to say it to my face under certain circumstances, but yeah. It was kind of weird to get the play-by-play when I was trying to study for a physics quiz.”

Steve buried his face in his hands, kind of hoping he could disappear but knowing full well that wasn’t going to help hide the heat spilling across his cheeks again. “I didn't know that she knew who you were. Hell, I didn't even give her your  _ name _ , I just…” He paused, frowning a bit as he dropped his hands. “Probably wouldn’t mind?” he repeated, unsure if he heard that right.

Unsure what to do if he  _ had _ heard that right, if he was being honest with himself.

It was a little unfair how unfazed James looked. Barely a hint of pink in his cheeks, and something a little cocky in the curl of his mouth.

Steve really just wanted to kiss that away and leave him slack-jawed, but now really wasn’t the place for thoughts like that.

“Yeah. Probably wouldn’t mind.”

Steve swallowed thickly, hoping it would help clear some of the less-appropriate things he wanted to say right now.

As if James could read that on his face, his grin turned almost feral. “Take me out for coffee if you want to make it up to me. I might be persuaded to let you give it a try afterwards.”

Steve was helpless to do anything but agree.

* * *

The coffee was decent. It definitely paled in comparison to getting James--Bucky, apparently--sprawled out on a bed with those strong thighs of his bracketing Steve’s hips.

Steve was taking it as a sign that he had done something right, considering that neither of them actually  _ finished _ their coffee before Bucky’s slate blue gaze dropped coquettishly, asking if they could finish this somewhere else.

Steve hadn’t needed any further convincing to follow Bucky to his apartment.

Bucky’s mouth was hot under his, skin smooth beneath his fingertips, and every breath of his almost seemed to hitch up as they both tried to get their hands on as much of the other as possible.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Steve murmured, the words muffled between their lips.

He could feel Bucky smirk, his hand snaking up the back of Steve’s shirt before dragging his nails down and eliciting a shudder out of him. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Bucky returned, something gravelly in his voice.

Something that went straight to Steve’s cock, and all he could think to do was press his hips forward. Settling further into the cradle of Bucky’s thighs, and that was just a hell of a thing.

There was something a little tragic about having to pull back, but it was worth the short whine of complaint from Bucky’s lips before he got to hike Bucky’s shirt up and off. Ruffling his hair in the process and leaving it splayed on the soft green pillows.

Steve was much more interested in the twin barbells it bared, if he was being completely honest. Silver bars pierced through dusky pink nipples, capped with almost gem-blue balls that suited his olive complexion so beautifully.

His fingers fell to them almost immediately, drawing a soft gasp out of Bucky as his chest arched up. Steve rolled the bar beneath his fingers, tugging gently on them and just--God, the way it made Bucky writhe beneath him could have him convinced to keep playing with them all day. Providing Bucky would let him.

“Look at these, huh?” Steve asked, mostly to himself as he pinched at the delicate little peaks on Bucky’s chest. Swollen now, redder instead of that pretty pink, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to trace his tongue over one.

Bucky practically sobbed, his hands tangling in Steve’s hair as he all but pushed his chest up into Steve’s mouth.

He took the hint.

The metal tanged sharply in his mouth as he sucked on it, letting it tap against his teeth. Vaguely, he wondered if it would taste the same as the piercing through his cock. It was probably the same sort of metal. It was still Buck’s skin.

Without consciously thinking about it, Steve found himself sinking lower. Still dragging his mouth over Bucky’s skin as his hands worked those tight black jeans open.

Only then did Bucky stop him, his hands worming their way to wrap around Steve’s.

He looked up, a little dazed with a small furrow between his brows. “Something wrong?” It didn't seem like it. Bucky was wild-eyed, blushing so pretty across his cheeks, and there wasn’t a hint of trepidation in those lust-blown eyes.

Bucky swallowed a few times, his throat visibly working before he rocked his hips up. “Let me do this part,” he rasped, his grip gentling around Steve’s hands. “You gotta be careful to make sure nothing gets caught, y’know?”

Steve didn't even think twice before lifting himself up, giving Bucky room to work. Part of him wanted to take a moment to disrobe a little himself, but he also didn't want to miss a moment of this.

His eyes focused on Bucky’s hands, slowly easing the fabric past his hips. And, Christ.  _ Christ _ , the piercing was even more impressive close up. The ring was thick, probably thicker than Steve would have imagined possible, and all he could think of is what would happen if he pulled on it. If he eased Bucky’s slit open even further.

Vaguely, Steve was aware of sounding. He’d seen videos of it and it had scared him to death. The idea of putting something inside his dick? That couldn’t possibly feel good.

Now he was starting to see the appeal.

The same sapphire colored balls capped this one as well, and Steve was struck with the need to see Bucky cum, to see it spill white over the silver metal.

His own cock throbbed in his pants, though he couldn’t bring himself to do much more than to unfasten his jeans just to get a little relief before settling back over Bucky’s hips.

“You really are a work of art all on your own,” Steve said, pressing the words into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Flattery.” Still, he could practically feel Bucky’s smile as his hands once again started shoving Steve’s shirt off and his pants down.

They didn't get much further than Steve’s jeans and underwear tangling around his knees before Bucky more or less gave up on that, settling instead for grasping at Steve’s back and shoulders again.

It was too much hot skin between the two of them for Steve to think straight. The metal bars between them having warmed up to match the flesh they were set in.

Steve couldn’t really keep his hands off any of it, alternating between plucking at the barbells through Bucky’s nipples and dragging his thumb over the ring through his cock. The desire to push, to pull, to take-take- _ take _ was borderline unbearable to the point where Steve wasn’t sure he actually managed to say anything sugar-sweet compliments in a gravel-rough voice.

At least Bucky wasn’t any better, gasping out praise and pleas as his hips jerked a harsh rhythm against Steve’s.

In spite of the fact that Steve wanted this to go on forever, he wasn’t sure if he could even last another ten minutes like this. The only consolation was that it looked like Bucky was barely a minute behind him.

With slightly shaking hands, Steve reached between them and wrapped a hand around both their cocks. The sheer amount of pre-cum leaking from Bucky’s slit was more than enough to smooth the way as he set to stroking the pair of them. He maneuvered himself almost upright, eyes focused on the head of Bucky’s cock, the thick ring through the slit, wanting,  _ needing _ to see the moment Bucky’s cum dripped all over it.

God, he was probably entirely too fixated on that one thing.

“Come on, gorgeous,” he coaxed, glancing up to Bucky’s face quickly before refocusing his gaze. “Give it up for me. Show me, come on…”

Bucky’s laughter was bright, a little breathless as he rutted up into Steve’s hand and against his cock. “You first, doll. I’ll give it up when you do.”

Somehow, that just made Bucky even more charming. His laugh hit Steve right in his chest, and he wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ .

The way his words made Steve’s cock pulse, heat pooling overwhelmingly in his guts seemed more important right now anyways.

His grip tightened, and Steve could feel Bucky’s piercing pressing against his cock and that really just spurred him on. The rhythm of his strokes was messy, uncoordinated the closer he got to the edge until he was finally spilling over with a gasp, eyes squeezing shut as he added his cum to the mess on Bucky’s stomach and the mess between the two of them.

Steve couldn’t bring himself to stop, even when it started to hurt. Couldn’t bring himself to slide his softening cock out of his grasp either, though that definitely would have been the easier solution.

“Come on,” he insisted, tightening his grip even when it honestly  _ hurt _ .

That seemed to be enough for Bucky, though.

His legs locked tight around Steve’s hips, back arching so, so gorgeously as his mouth fell open on a silent moan as he finally spilled over. His own release dirtying up that pretty silver ring as it spilled over and that was honestly almost enough to get Steve hard again right then and there.

Bucky went limp, loose and pliant as his eyes fluttered, and if Steve had any more energy he’d want to sketch the moment. Instead, he had to commit it to memory and hope he could do it justice later.

“C’mere,” he slurred, halfheartedly pulling on Steve’s arm.

He didn't need any more prompting than that, settling his weight over Bucky like a blanket and ignoring the mess smearing between them.

Steve sighed contentedly, nosing at Bucky’s throat before pressing a chaste kiss there. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen from here, but it was almost definitely worth it anyways if that was what he got out of it.


End file.
